Not Lout (transcript)
Transcript (The Dragon Riders fly to Storehouse Island for a party.) Hiccup: Hmmm, pretty good turn out. Snotlout: Of course its a good turnout, Hiccup. The people love the Jorgensons. (The Dragon Riders arrive at Storehouse Island and walk amongst the other Vikings) Snotlout: Look at that! All of Berk has come out to admire the Jorgensons' handiwork! Tuffnut: Nah. Everyone's just here for the free food. Ruffnut: Nobody comes to these things to admire anything. Stoick: (Addresses the crowd) Ahem, In every Viking's life, there comes a time when you have to take a chance. Risk everything. Today, we celebrate a man who took the initiative. We now have a new off-Berk storehouse, thanks to -- (Spitelout throws open the storehouse doors suddenly, flinging Stoick aside.) Spitelout: Spitelout Jorgenson, of the great Jorgensons! (People cheer) Snotlout: Woohoo! Spitelout, Spitelout, oy, oy, oy! (Spitelout walks through the crowd as Snotlout tries to catch up) Snotlout: Hey, Hey, coming through! Spitelout: Drink it in, friends. Snotlout: We finally showed 'em all what it means to be a Jorgenson! Spitelout: Hey! We didn't show them anything, boy-o. I did. Look at 'em. All clamoring for Hiccup's approval. Workin' every angle. A Jorgenson doesn't ask permission to be great. That's the only reason we have this storehouse. (Spitelout and Snotlout look at the other Dragon Riders talking amongst themselves) Snotlout: Dad, I think they're just having fun. Spitelout: Oh, fun? A bit of silly time? Sharpen up, boy-o! They're kissin' their way up the ladder. Thor only knows what they're sayin' about you. (Snotlout looks as the other Riders again and imagines them talking about him negatively.) Astrid: Look at him over there. Hiccup: Who's he kidding, huh? He's ridiculous! Snotlout. Look at that. Who does he think he is? What kind of name is that anyway? Tuffnut: (smirks) Snotlout. Astrid: (scoffs) Snotlout? Spitelout: Astrid? A Hofferson! I wouldn't trust her to sharpen my axe. Or that Fishlegs, he and Hiccup are as thick as thieves. And those devious twins. Nothing stings more than a dagger between the shoulder blades. (Dragon Riders are grunting amongst themselves) Spitelout: You wanna be like your old man? A great leader takes what's rightfully his. And if he doesn't, he'll be left in the dust. Do ya understand what I'm trying to tell ya? (Scene changes to Snotlout in bed that night, sleeping and having nightmares. In his dreams he is laying on the ground with only a blanket and his helmet. The other Dragon Riders are heard laughing in the background.) Snotlout: You mock me? Do you know who I am? (whimpers when he realizes he's all alone) I used to be a Dragon Rider. Astrid: (flicks a coin into Snotlout's upturned helmet) Snotlout? Fishlegs: Poor little Snotlout. Astrid: He had such promise. Heather: Ugh. You know, I even secretly wanted to marry him. But now? Eww! (all walk away laughing) (Tuffnut and Ruffnut drive past in a cart pulled by Barf and Belch with a golden sheep statue) Tuffnut: Look there, Sister. It's Snotlout. Shall we stop and say hello? Ruffnut: No, I'd rather polish our golden sheep. Tuffnut: Onward Sir Barf and Sir Belch! And try and splash a little bit of dirt in Snotlout's face. Ruffnut: Goodbye, peasant. (Snotlout coughs as Hiccup and Toothless walk up) Hiccup: I always thought you's become the leader of the Dragon Riders, but you never had what it took. So, I found someone better. (Gustav flies in on Hookfang.) Gustav: A-Gustav! And guess what? Hookfang's mine now! (laughs) (Snotlout wakes up from his dream, gasping.) Snotlout: No! (Scene cuts to the next morning. The Dragon Riders are all out flying over the sea looking for Dragon Hunter ships.) Hiccup: Alright gang, stay sharp. There's been a lot of Hunter activity in this area. Astrid: Maybe we should spread out, cover more ground. Hiccup: Yeah, good idea. Snotlout: Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Now Astrid's making all the decisions? When did that happen? Fishlegs: Uh, guys? Tuffnut: If Astrid's making all the decisions, we want to build a second story on our crib, you know? Add square footage and enhance the curb appeal. Snotlout: Why do they get a better hut? Hiccup: Nobody's getting a better hut! And Astrid is not making all the decisions. Fishlegs: Guys! Heather: Guys! Hunter ships, dead ahead. Hiccup: All right, spread out into formation. Prepare for a surprise attack. Snotlout: I vote to attack! (Snotlout breaks away and dives toward the ships) Hiccup: No! Snotlout! No! (dives after Snotlout) Dragon Hunters: Release! (shoot arrows at the dragons with dragon root on them) (Scene cuts back to Dragon's Edge as the Riders are returning after the attack, crashing onto the ground) Tuffnut: Incoming! Fishlegs: There we go! Hiccup: Is everyone okay? Tuffnut: Could be worse. Ruffnut: (from under Belch's head) Speak for yourself. Heather: (helps Astrid up) You okay? (Fishlegs tosses a handful of Dragon Root tipped arrows to the ground and quickly pulls out the Dragon Root antidote for the dragons) Fishlegs: (pours some into Stormfly's mouth) Here you go. Here's the antidote. (Snotlout comes flying in on Hookfang) Snotlout: Whoo! Now, that's how you lead a mission. Am I right? Astrid: By almost getting you team killed? Tuffnut: Totally uncool. Ruffnut: (still under her dragon's head) So not cool! Tuffnut: Opposite of cool. Ruffnut: Little help? Tuffnut: No thanks. I'm good. You help yourself. Snotlout: Okay, fine, maybe it was a little messy. But everybody, let's face it, I'm the reason we won. Hiccup: That's not exactly what happened, Snotlout. (Scene goes back to Astrid's part in the battle) Astrid: You were supposed to cover our wing, blasting arrows, while we made a pass. But you peeled off. (Scene goes to Fishlegs' involvement in the battle) Fishlegs: And Meatlug was lining up a perfectly good blast when you came out of nowhere to take the shot. Snotlout: Out of my way! Heather: Snotlout! Fishlegs: Oh Thor! (Scene cuts to Ruffnut's and Tuffnut's take on the battle) Tuffnut: And we were about to spark our new move, when you used us as a diversion. (Back to the present) Snotlout: Hey, it's not my fault I had to cover for you guys. Fishlegs: Snotlout, we almost lost the battle because of you. Snotlout: It's called "initiative," Fishface. You know that word, from your books? Fishlegs: You could have ruined something again! Astrid: You don't know what initiative is! Hiccup: Alright! Alright! Snotlout, why don't you gather up all the Dragon Root arrow, take them as far away as possible and burn them. We don't want the dragons anywhere near them. Snotlout: What? Now? Fine. (collects arrows from the ground and walks off) Hiccup: (to the other Riders) I know. I know. I'll talk to him, okay? But right now, I'm much more concerned with the Hunters' supply of Dragon Root. They've obviously increased production. Fishlegs: And we're running low on antidote. Hiccup: Well, hopefully, this'll help. (pulls out a map from Toothless' saddle bags) I pulled this chart off the ship. Might lead us to the source of the Dragon Root. (Scene cuts to Snotlout and Hookfang) Snotlout: Hurry up, Hookfang. You saw their faces. The moment we're gone, they're gonna jump all over me. (Snotlout approaches a cliff on Dragon's Edge and tosses over the Dragon Root arrows) Snotlout: Forge, cliff, what's the difference? (arrows stick in the ground on a grass-covered ledge) (Scene changes to that evening, with Ruffnut and Tuffnut versus Heather and Fishlegs playing a game of Maces and Talons in the club house) Ruffnut: Come on man, you got this. You can do this. You got this. Tuffnut: Oh, not right there. Harder right there. Ruffnut: Careful. (Hiccup enters the club house) Hiccup: Ah. Maces and Talons. Heather: Epic marathon. But Fishlegs is about to win it for us. Astrid: Any luck with the chart you pulled from the Hunters? Hiccup: Yeah, I have a good idea what chain of islands they're coming from. Toothlessand I will do some recon tomorrow and search for the Dragon Root. Wait. Where's Snotlout? He loves Maces and Talons. Heather: I thought you invited him. Fishlegs: Uh, I thought the twins invited him. Ruffnut: We thought Astrid invited him. Astrid: I never invite him. Snotlout: (Rushes up to the Club house) The Edge is under attack! Hunters are everywhere! (Everyone jumps up, ruins the game, and rushes for the door and jump on their dragons. No enemies are seen.) Snotlout: It's called a "drill"! Hello? I was seeing how'd you all react in crisis. And you all failed! Miserably. Well Hiccup, obviously there are followers, then there are leaders. Guess we know which ones we are. Don't we? (Later that evening, Snotlout enters a hut with Hiccup looking over the chart.) Snotlout: Did you find anything on the chart? Where are we attacking? Hiccup: Snotlout! What is going on with you? First, you ruin the battle. Then, you play a prank that could have hurt someone. Snotlout: Listen, Hiccup. It's past time you realize how important I am. Hiccup: What? What are you talking about? Snotlout: I'm not going to end up a beggar in the streets, eating dust and watching Ruff and Tuff polish their golden sheep. I'm just as good, if not better than the other guys. I want to lead the Dragon Riders when Stoick makes you chief. Hiccup: Okay, but Snotlout, you can't just force your way into a leadership position. It doesn't work that way. You have ... things you need to work on. Like, uh ... you need to sharpen your battle tactics, like Astrid. Uh, you need to prove you can be trusted, like Heather. And you need to be thoughtful and strategic, like Fishlegs. Do, do you know what I'm saying? Snotlout: Yeah. You're saying I can't do it. Well guess what! We Jorgensons don't ask permission to be great. (Snotlout storms out of the hut.) (The next morning, Astrid is on the ground with Stormfly, sneaking around a sleeping group of Terrible Terrors) Astrid: There they are. Snotlout: (appearing out of the bushes) There who are? Astrid: (Grabs Snotlout and tell him to be quiet) Shh. The Terrible Terrors. Snotlout: Oh, right. Why are we whispering? Astrid: Because we're practicing stealth and infiltration. If those dragons don't know we're here, Hunters never will. Snotlout: Battle tactics. I like. (Astrid and Stormfly quietly sneak around the Terrible Terrors. Snotlout and Hookfang follow with heavier steps) Astrid: Shh! Snotlout: (turning to Hookfang) Yeah Hookfang! Shh! Astrid: All right, if we can just - (Snotlout jumps out of the bushes yelling into the group of Terrible Terrors and grabs one.) Snotlout: Don't fight it! It only makes it worse. Ha ha! Nailed it! Astrid: You mean you destroyed it. The exercise isn't about suprising one, Snotlout. It's about tricking all of them. (The rest of the Terrible Terror group fly back, chasing Snotlout and Hookfang) (Scene changes to Hiccup on Toothless scouting an island with Dragon Hunter activity on it, and looking through his monocular.) Hiccup: Now, there are some Hunter ships down there, bud, but I don't see any ...'' (looks through his monocular at a different spot)'' Wait a minute. (sees Dragon Hunters processing Dragon Root and arrows) They have a ton of arrows, but where's all the Dragon Root? (looks through the monocular again) Hmmm. (sees an area shrouded with green mesh and assumes the Dragon Root plants are hidden there). Nice try, Viggo. (Scene goes back to Dragon's Edge. Heather is carrying a bouquet of flowers. Snotlout comes up from behind.) Snotlout: Heather. What you up to? Heather: Nothing. Why? Snotlout: I just see you're heading towards my hut. With flowers, no less. Heather: Don't get excited. They're for Astrid, as a thank-you for letting me borrow her axe. Snotlout: She loaned you her axe? She sleeps with that thing under her pillow. Heather: That's what friends do. Snotlout: Man, nobody loans me anything. Heather: Well, maybe because nobody trusts you to bring stuff back. Snotlout: (looks at Hookfang) Building trust. (Scene shifts to the Twins' hut. Snotlout stands outside with a crate of items.) Ruffnut: Snotlout. Snotlout: '''I'm here to return everything I ever borrowed from you guys. Hurray! '''Tuffnut: Hey! My favorite mug! My favorite pillow? And wait a second, this is my favorite crate! Ruffnut: Fluffers! (stuffed yak toy) You didn't borrow any of this, you stole it! Snotlout: '''Hey, you say stole, I say borrowed. You guys trust me now, right? '''Tuffnut: Gimme that! Trust is like a delicate bird with feathers of silk. And yours is dead. (slams hut door) Tuffnut: (inside hut with Ruffnut) So, should we give back the stuff we stole from him? Ruffnut: Nah, our bird's dead, too. Tuffnut: Yeah. (Scene changes to an upset Fishlegs at his relaxation garden) Fishlegs: Someone ripped out all my flowers! Who would do such a thing, Meatlug? (Meatlug is fast asleep and drooling) Fishlegs: Oh, don't over-water it, girl. Snotlout: Fishy! Hello. Playing in the dirt again, I see. Fishlegs: '''You! '''Snotlout: Me? Fishlegs: You know anything about my missing flowers? Snotlout: Nope, can't say that I do. Oh, I did see Heather with some flowers earlier. Suspicious? Fishlegs: Now, I have to replant the whole area. The Zen is totally out of balance. Snotlout: (with difficulty) I could ... help ... you. Fishlegs: You? Wanna help me fix my garden? Why? Snotlout: I'm just trying to be, you know, more thoughtful and strategic. Truthfully, I've always respected your work, Fishlegs, and I really like ... plants. Fishlegs: Oh, well in that case, let's get started. Your two basic types are ornamentals and edibles. You don't want to mix those up, believe me. Then you have your floriculture- Snotlout: Yeah yeah yeah, I get it, okay. Let's stick this one over there. Fishlegs: Oh no no no no. You have to be strategic in your planting. This type of topiary only grows in the sun. You see, some plants like sun, some like shade, some like partial sun, some like partial shade. Snotlout: Oh my Thor! Okay, how do you know what it likes? They don't talk. (The Twins walk up) Tuffnut: Hey, Snotlout gave us these flowers and they totally died. Ruffnut: Yeah, can your mystical garden bring them back to life? Snotlout: Snotlout! (Snotlout runs away) (Scene changes to the other Dragon Riders confronting Hiccup about Snotlout) Astrid: He totally ruined my training exercise! Fishlegs: And he totally ruined my serenity garden! Heather: And let us not forget he almost got us killed. Tuffnut: We're mainly here to watch the drama unfold. Astrid: You have to do something, Hiccup. Hiccup: Look, Snotlout is clearly going through something right now, and we need to be there for him. As hard as that can seem sometimes. We're a team. He's one of us. Fishlegs: Hiccup's right guys. While flowers can be replanted, a fractured team can take years to fix. Tuffnut: Just so we're clear, the tides have turned. There's not going to be any banishing of anyone? Hiccup: No banishments, Tuff. Ruffnut: I should have stayed in bed. Tuffnut:'' I should have stayed under that bed. '''Astrid: Okay, I agree that Snotlout's a member of the team. But we have a mission to destroy the Dragon Root. How are you going to snap him out of this? (Hiccup is lost in thought. Scene fades to another of the next day. Hiccup is going over a map of the Dragon Root camp with the Dragon Riders.) Hiccup: Now Viggo's growing the Dragon Root in these fields, underneath camouflaged tarps. They make the arrows over here. And this is their stockpile. The island is heavily fortified. Astrid: Sounds complicated. Tuffnut: If by "complicated" you mean "impossible", and if by "impossible" you mean "not possible", then I - I actually ... I'm lost now. Fishlegs: Nothing's impossible. I'm sure Hiccup has a great plan. Hiccup: We're going to do a practice run here at the Edge, just to make sure we're perfect. And Snotlout's gonna lead the mission. Snotlout: Me? Now? Hiccup: Yes you. Now. Fishlegs: Ummm Snotlout: All right. Right, okay, I'm the leader. So ... Hiccup: So, that means you have to pick who drops the barrel of Monstrous Nightmare gel on the arrow stockpile. It has to be a precise drop, so Toothless can blast it. Ruffnut: Please! Please! Please! Tuffnut: Let us do it! MNG! Monstrous Nightmare Gel! MNG! MNG! Snotlout: I'll do it. I'll do it. Tuffnut: MNG. Hiccup: You sure? Snotlout: Do I not look sure? Astrid: (walks up to Hiccup) Are you sure about this? Hiccup: He needs a confidence boost. This'll be good for him. Astrid: Yeah, but Hiccup- Hiccup: That's why we're doing a training run. I'll be right there in case something happens. (Scene switches to the Dragons Riders doing a training run. Snotlout and Hookfang carry the barrel of Monstrous Nightmare gel) Snotlout: All right, Riders. Astrid, Heather, twins, take out the catapult. Fishfa ... legs, focus on the farm. Hiccup and Toothless, get in position to blast the barrels and burn the fields! (Everyone does their assigned missions) Astrid: Spineshot! Heather: Fire! Ruffnut: Woo-hoo-hoo! Hiccup: All right bud. Get ready. Snotlout: Can't mess this up, Hooky. We gotta be perfect. (takes a deep breath) Astrid: What's wrong with Snotlout? Hiccup: I dunno. (Hookfang weaves around as Snotlout starts loosing his nerve) Snotlout: Straighten out, Hookfang. This is our shot. (Snotlout's vision blurs) We cannot mess this up. (Snotlout starts recalling his dream from the night before) Astrid: (from his dream) He had such promise. Heather: He's all over the place! Hiccup: (from Snotlout's dream) I always hoped you'd become the leader of the Dragon Riders, but you never had what it took, did you? Snotlout: Drop it. No, don't drop it, Hookfang! Hookfang: (in Spitelout's voice in Snotlout's dream) You wanna be like your old man? A great leader takes what's rightfully his. Snotlout: Drop it now Hookfang! Hiccup: Look out! (Hookfang roils around in the air because of his unstable rider and ends up tossing the barrel of Nightmare Gel towards Hiccup and Toothless. Another rider blasts it before it hits them.) (Scene changes - the Dragon Riders are back at Dragon's Edge) Fishlegs: So, how's Snotlout? Hiccup: Not good. He's not going on the mission. He's grounded himself, indefinitely. (Scene changes to Snotlout and Hookfang following himself elsewhere in the Edge. He has a bag on a stick as if he is leaving. Snotlout sits down on a barren rock near a cliff.) Snotlout: Might as well get used to sleeping in the dirt. (watches as other Dragon Riders leave on the mission. Hookfang nudges him repeatedly) Knock it off, Hookfang. Stop it. I'm not going, Hookfang. Just leave me alone. (Hookfang smacks him with his tail) I said I'm not going, and there's nothing you can do that will change my mind. (Hookfang lunges at him, grabs him, then dangles him over a cliff) It's not happening! And get used to the fact that we're beggars. And stay away from Gustav. He's nothing but trouble. Enough with the act, Hookfang. We both know you're not gonna - (Hookfang lets go and Snotlout falls down the cliff) Hoookfaaang! (Snotlout crashes onto the same ledge he tossed the Dragon Root arrows on to) Ow! Oh, my Thor. Grass. Nice, soft grass. Huh, look at that. Little baby Dragon Root. Guess you guys like to grow in the sun. Wait a second. If Dragon Root grows in the sun, then the Hunters must be hiding something else underneath those camouflaged tarps! Hookfang! (Snotlout calls to Hookfang to rush to warn the other Riders) (Scene goes to the other Riders decending upon the Dragon Hunter island with the Dragon Root production camp.) Dragon Hunter: Dragon Riders! Approaching from the South. Hiccup: Diamond formation, gang. Stay low to avoid the catapults. Fishlegs, ready the barrel. Fishlegs: Ready! Hiccup: All right, bud. Let's do it. (Dragon Riders attack the camp) Dragon Hunter: Loose! (shoots arrows) Astrid: Focus on the catapults. Heather: Right with you, Astrid. Ruffnut: Hit the gas! Tuffnut: Yeah! Ruffnut: Do it Sparky! Tuffnut: Spark it, Belch! Spark it, boy! Fishlegs: Wait for it. Wait for it. Now! Hiccup: Hit it, bud! Nice shootin', Toothless! Now let's roast some Dragon Root and go home. (Hiccup and Toothless approach a camouflage tarp to burn the supposed Dragon Root growing there. Underneath Dragon Hunters ready a harpoon launcher) Dragon Hunter: Steady. I've got the Night Fury, dead to rights. (Hunter unleashes the harpoon at Toothless. Snotlout and Hookfang suddenly appear and knock Toothless out of the way) Hiccup: Snotlout? Snotlout: It's a trap! Hiccup: Evasive action! Astrid: Circle back around! Wait Snotlout! (Snotlout dives to the tarps to destroy them) Snotlout: Now we can mow the field. Follow me, I'll draw their fire. Ruffnut: You got it! Astrid: We'll flank'em. Hiccup: Watch it, bud. Astrid: Snotlout, peel off and help Hiccup. Snotlout: No way. Astrid: Go! I'll be all right! Snotlout: I'm not leaving your wing! Astrid: Go now! (Hunters fire another harpoon at Toothless. Snotlout moves to intercept it and gets hit. He falls off of Hookfang) Snotlout: We're hit! (Falls to ground) Hiccup: Now finish it! (blows up last launcher) (Riders gather around Snotlout) Heather: Snotlout, can you hear us? Astrid: Snotlout? Fishlegs: Hiccup? (looks at Hiccup then kneels down to Snotlout) No! (Snotlout punches him in the nose) Snotlout: (sits up) Did we win? Astrid: That was some move, Jorgenson. Hiccup: You saved my life. Snotlout: Yeah. Two times. Fishlegs: But if the Dragon Root crops aren't here, where are they? (Snotlout looks at the sun to see where it is shining on the island) (Scene changes to Barf and Belch gasing and lighting Dragon Root Trees on fire) Snotlout: You see, Hiccup, some plants grow in the sun, and some in the shade, and some in the, some ... the partial something, and some in the also partial ... the something. Hiccup: You know, I gotta say, I'm pretty proud of you, Snotlout. But who really knows what the future holds for any of us? Snotlout: Yeah, I've been thinking. Whatever greatness I end up doing, and trust me, it will be great, it's gotta be what I want to do. Not what my dad wants me to do. Hiccup: You know, we may not be so different, after all. (Dragon Riders fly home) Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts Category:Transcripts